


Which one is it

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, Older Woman/Younger Man, What will it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: M needs to be a little more specific.





	Which one is it

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: James Bond (Daniel Craig movies)  
> Pairing: James Bond/M Olivia Mansfield.  
> Rating: T  
> Author's note: I can' t stop myself now, that I've started.  
> Thanks to Tayryn for the beta work.

"You hate me because you love me?"

 

"That's what I said, yes."

 

He smirked and asked her, "But how is it that you love me?"

 

"007," she warned.

 

"M, seriously I need to know. Do you love me like a mother loves her son? Or is it like a sister who loves her brother or…"

 

"Bond!"

 

"What? You didn't say anything, so I have to assume…"

 

He couldn't continue his sentence; M's lips were on his. Not a kiss a mother would give to her son, he thought briefly before he allowed himself to be taken over by the feeling.


End file.
